Absolute Control: Sora Style
by sorashinigami777
Summary: Adopted from Godmaster777, with permission. The Nine Tails, as the strongest of the Tailed Beast, gives it's container control over reality. With this power, he gets revenge on those who betrayed him. Warning: Lemons, Violence, Gore, and Rape, depending on how you see it. Dark, Evil, Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This story is adopted from Godmaster777, taken with his permission. He decided to abandon it, due to the measly 5 reviews he got. For those of you that were wondering, my **__**Naruto, Lord of Time**__** story is based on logic. I don't add random girls, that submit to him with one glance. Overpowered yet a lot of the goirls I was getting recommendations for was not able to be entered into the harem because of this. I took a break for him, accidentally coming across 4 versions of **__**Absolute Control. **__**One was by Prompt Master, one by InsanityXAirXGod, one by Khaos, and the last by Godmaster777. I was actually looking for a fic where Naruto has absolute control of an element like wind or water. **_

_**This gave me an idea, though. Why not adopt a fic? This way the guy's whose recommendations I can't put into my **__**Naruto, Lord of Time **__**fic, are still happy. I got the go this morning. This chapter is basically me copying and pasting most of what Godmaster777 wrote, once again with his permission, making changes, where I see fit. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"What do you mean I'm banished?" shouted a very distressed blond.

"You heard me, demon brat!" sneered the beautiful brown eyed, blond leader of the village hidden in the leaves. She took a sip of sake from the bottle on her table while glaring at the whiskered boy in front of her. "You should consider yourself lucky that you aren't executed for what you did!"

"For what I did?" yelled Naruto, "I was ordered to bring back Sasuke-teme fro-" but he never finished that sentence as he was back handed by the Godaime. He slammed against the wall, _hard. _He heard a crack and dimly wondered if his skull broke from such an attack. Naruto's head was spinning, but he could still feel the killer intent from the one person he thought of as a grandmother.

"Don't you _dare _call Sasuke-san that!" Tsunade shrieked, standing over Naruto. She wanted to so badly hit him again, beat him,_crush _him, _kill him, _but she composed herself. It wouldn't be right; her poor office didn't deserve to be stained with demon blood. Besides, she had something else planned. Tsunade walked back to her desk, barely containing her anger and deep hatred, and sat in her chair. She was still glaring daggers at the poor blond boy as he struggled to get up. "Look at what you made do to that wall!" she spat, feeling no sympathy for the hurt boy.

Naruto turned around and saw the large dent in the wall that he created. It hurt knowing that she cared more for the wall than she did for him, but that wasn't surprising. So many horrible things have happened to him in his short life that he should've been used to it by now, but he wasn't. Inwardly sighing, Naruto turned back to the Hokage, his face for once showing no emotion, except for his blue eyes which held so much sadness and betrayal that it would have broken a normal person's heart.

"Ba- Hokage-sama," Naruto said as calmly as he could, which surprisingly was a lot, "Sakura-chan begged me to bring Sasuke back, and you even sent a squad, which included me, to capture him, dattebayo? You even said to use _force _if he didn't come back willingly."

"I said no such thing!" Tsunade snarled, her nails making marks on her desk, "I told _Shikamaru, _who was in charge, to bring back Sasuke-san from the Sound Nin, whom I believe kidnapped him."

"They didn't kidnap him; Sasuke went with them on his own free will!" Naruto almost shouted. He saw Tsunade's expression, and closed his mouth, knowing that if he said anything more she would defiantly kill him.

Deciding to ignore him, Tsunade continued, "And from what I've been told, _you _abandoned your teammates to chase Sasuke-san, and then almost killed him."

Naruto knew that that was complete _bull shit. _On the way here, he overheard the medics describing the injuries Sasuke had; he only had a broken arm, a few bruised ribs, and a slight concussion. They were nowhere near life threatening. Nevertheless, Naruto could have easily killed Sasuke, but he didn't. Instead, he kept his promise to the pinkette and brought back his former teammate and friend. And _this _is the thanks he gets?

Naruto ground his teeth together in frustration. He knew it was pointless, but he was going to tell Tsunade the truth. "Hokage-sama," he began, and there was the tiniest bit of malice in his words, "please hear me out. _I _didn't start the fight, _Sasuke _did! I tried to-"

He was interrupted by Tsunade's cruel crackling. "My, my, it looks like Sakura-san was right; you are a jealous, lying demon brat!"

"It's true, I swear!" Naruto shouted, "In fact, Sasuke almost killed me, dattebayo?"

Tsunade laughed again, and glared. "Really, you look fine to me," she snarled.

Naruto had to admit that she was right; he was in pretty good shape physically.

He sighed, in defeat. Everything he did for this village. The truth won't help him.

He remembered the betrayal of Kakashi.

_'Leave it up to a demon to harm a innocent.'_

Sakura's betrayal.

_Hey Sakura I did it._

_She smiled slightly. The smile left her face the minute she saw the condition Sasuke was in._

_She ran up to him and smacked him._

"_NARUTO YOU STUPID IDIOT BAKA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN? YOU'RE THE MOST PATHETIC, USELESS NINJA THAT'S EVER EXSISTED!" She yelled._

Shikamaru's Betrayal

_He saw Shikamaru sitting out near one of the operating rooms. "Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto called out and waved._

_Shikamaru saw him coming, and made a noise of annoyance. _Kami, why the Hell is he here? Can't he just leave me alone?

_Naruto was now standing next to him. "Hey, Shika we did it! We brought Sasuke back, dattebayo?" he announced happily. When Shikamaru didn't reply, Naruto asked, "So, why are ya sitting out here?"_

_Shikamaru gave him a look, and answered in a cold voice, "Choji's in there, he got hurt real bad from one of the Oto Nins. He's in critical condition, along with Neji. Kiba's in pretty bad shape too."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "A-are they gonna get better?" he asked, worried._

"_I don't know, you fucking idiot! Now will you do me a favor and just get out of my site?" Shikamaru yelled._

_Naruto winced and looked broken. He considered Shikamaru his friend, but now he knew that they weren't._

Shino's Betrayal

_He decided to go visit Kiba. He walked down to where Kiba's room was after asking a passing nurse where it was. On his way there, he saw Shino coming towards him._

_When Shino was standing in front of Naruto, he calmly told Naruto, "Uzumaki, as much as I hate you, I feel that I should warn you. If you were going to visit Kiba, I recommend that you don't, that is unless you want to get ripped to shreds by his mother and sister."_

Tentens Betrayal

_Naruto was about to leave when he was interrupted by someone yelling, "There you are, Uzumaki-bastard!" He barely had time to duck from the sudden attack. He kicked his attacker in the stomach with just enough force to cause her to fall against the wall. Naruto saw that his attacker was none other than Tenten._

"_Tenten, why are you attacking me?" Naruto asked, already dreading the answer._

_"Neji-kun's in critical condition and it's all thanks to you!" she shouted._

_Naruto ran to avoid a battle._

He told her everything about the battle (Same as canon).

Tsunade yawned, bored, and looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall. "Well gaki, you managed to waste thirty minutes of my time."

"But everything I said was true, dattebayo?" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade laughed again, looking amused. "Oh please, who in the five elemental countries would believe you?" she asked, still laughing. Naruto growled at her question, and she quickly stopped laughing and snarled, "I would watch your tone with me, demon."

Naruto stopped growling, and Tsunade smirked. "Now, as I said before, you're banished! Once you leave, you are never allowed to step foot in the fire country, you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head glumly and said in a monotone voice, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now you have ten minutes to get out of Konoha forever, and then you have three days to leave the fire country," she told him with a bit of glee in her voice as she took another sip of sake.

"Bu-but where will I go?" Naruto asked, more to himself then to Tsunade.

"Do I care?" she asked coldly.

Naruto was hurt by her reply, and said, "I thought you did."

She laughed and asked, "Since when did you think that?"

"I thought that because I and ero-sennin brought you back to the village." he replied.

"Idiot," she said, "I came back because Sasuke-san and Kakashi-san were hurt, and Jiraya paid me a million ryo to be Hokage. It had nothing to do with you."

"But, you saved me from Kabuto's attack, and you gave me your necklace," Naruto insisted, hoping that she truly did care for him and that everything was a joke.

She shook her head and said, "I never saved you, you healed yourself. As for that necklace, it's supposed to be cursed and I was hoping it would kill you." Then, she said to herself, "It still could..."

Naruto gulped and asked, "Can I at least go get my stuff from my apartment?" He didn't have much, but he still wanted to bring them.

"What things?" was the cruel reply. Naruto turned around and saw Shizune enter from the doorway. She had an evil grin on her face as she closed the door. "All your stuff's gone," she said smugly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking a little.

Shizune pointed a finger out the window behind Tsunade. He looked at where she was pointing and gasped. Where his apartment used to be now there was only smoke coming from the debris. "W-what h-h-happ-pened?" he stammered out.

Shizune walked over to where Tsunade was sitting and laughed. "I'm sure you don't mind Tsunade-sensei, but I and the students that aren't hospitalized and the jonins, along with most of the citizens, decided to burn the demon's home!" she said with triumph.

"You burned my apartment down?" Naruto yelled, his hands balled into tight fists.

They ignored him as Tsunade said with praise, "Well done Shizune, you did excellent!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei," Shizune said and bowed.

"How, how can you do that?" Naruto asked, horrified. They looked at Naruto for a moment, completely forgetting that he was there.

Then, Tsunade glared and said, "What are you still doing here, brat?" She glanced at the clock and continued, "Now you only have six minutes to leave."

"But-"

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Tsunade mocked, "Do you really want to die that badly?"

Naruto glared at them and jumped through the window. Ignoring all the glass wounds, he ran as fast as he could. He dodged all the things the citizens and ninjas were throwing at him. He tried to ignore all the hurtful words his former friends were shouting at him, and the cheering the citizens did at finally being able to get rid of the 'demon child.' He didn't even notice the gates he ran past by; in fact he didn't stop running until Konoha was a small speck in the distance. Naruto looked back at his hometown, and, sighing sadly, began to walk glumly into the woods.

As he did so, he couldn't help but seethe.

He should have let the One tails crush Konoha during the invasion.

Deep down within him the Kyuubi smirked.

_Soon…_

_Soon my child, you will rise._

_Soon you will have…_

The eyes flashed malevolently.

_CONTROL!_

Deciding not to waste more time, the Kyuubi pulled Naruto into the mindscape.

"Kyuubi" Naruto said, confused on how to act and address the beast in front of him.

He needed power and quickly before he got taken out. He need a lot of stuff. Shelter, work, weapons, clothing and the likes.

Kyuubi could give him power.

He knew it would only be a matter of time before Konoha tried to take him out. He would need to survive that.

Kyuubi got up and stretched. "Well kit, because I am just so bored in here, I decided to give you a little… gift. There is nothing really for me to do anymore. I am stuck here, like it or not. Your not removing the seal any time soon. You want to live to much. I decided to do the next best thing."

"Which is?"Naruto prodded.

In addition to the Fox's eyes, you could now also see a a toothy white smile, all of its killer intent backing it up. "I will be giving you _Control_."

"Of what" Naruto asked, getting tired of the word games.

"Of everything. Naruto… this will allow you to take _Control_. _Control _of everything. You can _Control _everyone around, barring those with a larger chakra supply than yours. Mind, body, soul, and even _time _will bend to your will with this ability. And all with a single thought." Kyuubi's smirk got even mere vicious.

"You wish to make sure the village got flattened by the One tails? Go back in time, possess yourself, and let it. You want revenge on Tsunade? Your Chakra capacity is the second or third largest in the world. After this, you shall be first. You can control her easily. Like bending an arm. She's the strongest in the village. This means you could simply place the entire village, hell the entire world under your control and if you don't like how it plays out, undo it."

Naruto's own smile seemed to become darker and darker as Kyuubi's monologue continued. Underneath his happy exterior, a darker, burning hatred for the world had lurked, unable to take revenge due to the repercussions. But this…_this_ would solve all his problems.

He didn't use his powers for anything outside of training for the _original _timeline. He found one limit to his power. In order to take control of a person for the first time, he had to picture their face.

In this timeline, he became an emperor.

He led the worlds greatest legion, missing ninjas flocked to him. He created the worlds greatest empire. He united the war torn villages into one, simply named Uzu. It was named after his late clan. For him, it wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied. There was so much he didn't achieve.

That was okay. This timeline and its people was simply a way of seeing how the world would have turned out without him using his gift. This time around he would make sure to start straightening things out.

It was a smirk that, if any villager had seen it, would have ran screaming about the demon planning on enslaving them all.

They would be completely justified.

The nine year old promptly used his powers to get rid of the malnutrition his body was suffering. He thought of his mind control abilities and who would be put under what sort of mind control.

His mind control had 3 main catagories.

His first category was 'brainwash'. He could make a person a emotionless tool.

His second category was convince. Using words he could convince others to see things his way. This was the moat flexible of his abilities. He could convince someone to give him money and forget about it, or he could convince them to serve him for life.

The third category is 'instinct wash'. With this, he could virtually engineer a persons mind and/or body. He could make it so there very nature tells them to listen to him. They would act normally otherwise, giving them a false freedom.

Category one brainwash would be used on ninja's.

Category two was saved for special tools.

Category three mind change was something he would use on the civilians, keeping them happy, ignorant, and most of all, peaceful.

Category three body change was a punishment he was saving. It was confirmed he would be using it on Tsunade.

Tsunade, along with his genin team had hurt him the most, for that reason, they would all pay. Tsunade was crrently outside the village, meaning he had to leave for the time being.

He wanted to keep the timeline as same as possible, though.

For this reason he wandered around all day, planting the 'seeds' for instinct wash in every civilian in Konoha, while planting the seed for brainwash in every ninja. Babies were not spared.

With a single command those seeds would sprout, giving him control.

With this done, he made plans for the future.

Sasuke tried to kill him to many times. He would die at the Valley of the End. That makes that three years.

He had chased after Sakura for four years. Why? No clue. She said no to his attempts at getting a date more times then he cared to remember. For that reason he would use her. She would be completely devoted to him thanks to Instinct Wash. He would use her in bed. Not for a heir or a wife, but a plaything when he became bored.

Hinata and Ino would get the same treatment. The two of them would be drop dead gorgeous by the time they reached sixteen.

Kurenai and Yuuago held him accountable for the death of their parents. It would be fun to use a branch of the brainwash method. The method was called 'containment'. In Containment, the victim would feel like they would be watching a movie. A movie where they couldn't control there own actions.

It would be fun to make them both watch themselves serve the demon.

He would give the same treatment to Hana, except she would get the added punishment of eventually killing Kiba.

None of there punishments would be immediate, though. He hoped they appreciated that.

The days went by and not a single man was truly free in Konoha. Or woman for that matter.

He didn't make any obvious changes. In fact, he used his powers to make it seem like everything was the same. He could use his control of the brain to affect all 5 senses, so it was like it really happened. To the people of Konoha it did.

Naruto, after planting the illusion and seeds onto everyone in Konoha, had left to look for Tsunade.

_Time lapse_

Naruto had decided to take it slow. He had all the time in the world. Along the way, he took the main road. Placing any missing ninja under brain wash and any travelers or merchants under Instinct wash.

He had found away to spread the seeds by using people already under his control. It could be compared to an infection.

An infection that would give him the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That took less time than expected. From here on it's pretty much original. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 2: Tsunade and Shizune**_

Naruto soon discovered that after spending all these years as an all powerful dictator that controlled the world, being a child did not fit him. At all.

In order to remedy this, he created a second form. He would still use his 'real' form, that of a nine year old in casual day to day tasks, but he had a secondary form for more difficult jobs, or jobs he wanted done faster. Among those jobs was tracking down Tsunade Senju. The thought that miserable slug could be enjoying herself right know was more then he could bare. in any time or dimension, he knew that Senju Tsunade would be the person he hated most.

His form was what he looked like, when he was 20.

He found Tsunade within two days of looking, thanks to being able to search through other peoples minds. He had located Tsunade at a bar in the outskirts of the Land of Rice. Not wanting to make a move and create a scene, he went up to Tsunades rooms, and summoned 3 shadow clones, in order to create summoning and locking seals, as well as an illusion seal for the window. After making sure that they would not be interrupted, he dismissed two of the shadow clones, and sent the last one downstairs to place the thought it was a good idea to come back to her room, via. mind link.

After the last shadow clone dispelled, showing Naruto that Tsunade and her bitch, Shizune was heading back to there rooms.

Naruto seamlessly disappeared under a genjutsu. Tsunade, tired and drunk, entered the room, and didn't even notice Naruto despite how weak the genjutsu was. Shizune was simply not skilled enough.

"Well, hello Tsunade," Naruto greeted with a faux polite smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked and Shizune slid into a defensive kata for the academy style, neither recognizing him. He supposed he could see why. After all, they hadn't met in this time line. If he was correct, Shizune was 16, nearly 17, while Tsunade was 48.

After making sure that Shizune couldn't interfere, freezing her via. pre prepared seals, which Tsunade didn't notice, he continued, "you know, those tits of yours seem like they haven't been milked in a long time. I think you wouldn't be as bitchy all the time if you let someone bend you over and squeeze those udders."

Tsunade was understandably pissed. She was one of the legendary sannin, not some common prostitute. She moved forward at low chunin speeds, aiming a punch to the head, enhanced by super strength.

That was before both her and Shizune fell forward, clutching there stomachs in a mixture of pain and pleasure Well, Shizune tried to fall over. The seals prevented it.

Tsunade and Shizune both started screaming, which brought a smile to Naruto's face. Nothing could be heard outside due to the silencing seals kicked in. There body started going through changes. You see, Naruto had always thought that Tsunade was a cow, and Shizune was one two.

Black spots appeared on there previously white skin giving them a black and white pattern. There screams became hoarser as her vocal cords changed to fit her new position in life. The previously sharp looks in there eyes faded to a dull gaze of lust.

There screams subsided, and both of them started mooing. Tsunade started clawing at her H cup breasts. Shizune didn't have that freedom and mooed, before masturbating furiously, through her clothes.

"Well slut, I don't think you'll be thinking about anything other than your tits and getting them juiced for a while know, so as this is your first time, I'll let you of easy."

He was lying of course. He was letting Shizune of easily, not Tsunade.

He took out a summoning scroll, taking out a cow bell, stool, bucket, stick, and plug.

Tsunade's eye's lit up at the sight of the first three objects, and Shizune started masturbating faster.

"Come here slut, come here." Naruto ordered.

Tsunade was quick to reply, crawling over, not realizing she could walk.

"Bend over slut, on hands and knees, alright? There you go, good girl." Naruto smirked evilly. Tsunade thought she was about to be milked, but why would he do that? He had a much better plan.

Unlike Shizune, Tsunade wasn't allowed the pleasure of releasing herself, as Naruto shoved the plug up her cunt, and the stick down her ass, before activating the seals on the floor, holding her in place. He released Shizune then, from the seals holding her.

"Come here, slut 2." Naruto had to admit that it wasn't the most original name, but who cares.

Shizune, unlike her master was not as quick to respond, probably due to what happened to Tsunade. Naruto made a mental note to punish her for that.

She came all the same. "Place you mouth close to slut's breast, and start sucking." Naruto ordered.

"Suck until it was all out of both breasts. Until then, you shall not masturbate." In order to follow through with this, Naruto shoved a plug up her pussy. "Once you are done, Tsunade shall lick you pussy clean. After it has been cleaned, you are to take out the plug and deploy in her mouth." Naruto had to fight the urge to laugh. The task was impossible. He made it so that Tsunade can't be milked by anyone but him. "If you fail to do so, within two hours, you will be punished."

Naruto sat through the two hours, having multiple laughs as Shizune failed.

Once the two hours were up, he looked at both Shizune and Tsunade. "Slut 1 and 2, I am very disappointed in you both. You have both failed the simple task I assigned. It is slut 1's fault however, you failed due to her not trying hard enough. For this I have to punish you both."

He released the transformation, changing them both back to full human. Tsunade shot up and tried to nail him with a punch, but before she could, she was already a cow. Naruto chuckled, before turning Tsunade back into a human.

"See, I know you must be wondering who I am, why I targeted you, etc. and here are you answers. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondamine Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, container of the nine tailed fox."

To the surprise of Shizune and Tsunade he turned into a six year old. "As to why I targeted you, well, you know how the tailed beast each give there containers a gift? Mine was power over time, and the minds and bodies of others."

The answer came to Shizune surprisingly "It's not what we have done that lead to this, it is what we will do."

"Very good. You are correct." Naruto smirked.

"What could we have possibly have done that warrants this?" Tsunade asked. "We don't even see you as a demon." She lied.

"Don't lie, I have powers over the mind" Naruto scolded, adding another punishment to Tsunade's already long list.

Tsunade bit back a curse at forgetting that.

"See, after all the abuse at the hands of Konoha's citizen, I tuned into an attention seeking brat. I pulled pranks, anything for attention, good or bad. I was the dead last of our year, and once I graduated, I was placed with Uchiha Sasuke, Hanuro Sakura, my crush, and a demon hater, Hatake Kakashi. I was taught nothing as you can figure, and relied on the Nine Tails chakra and dumb luck, which reinforced the belief I was a demon. I was still happy, fooling myself that my team liked me. It was during the chunin exams that we met your teammate Orochimaru. He created a new village in Rice Country, Oto, and allied himself with Suna to bring down Konoha. He also perfected that immortality jutsu of his, basing on the Yamanaka's mind body tansfer. He wanted Sasuke's body and gave him a hickey. The Uchiha clan had been massacred 2 years from know, thus Sasuke was quite the avenger. During the invasion the third died, and we needed a new hokage. You. Me and Jiraya were dispatched to find you. Orochimaru, wanted you to heal his injuries. You refused, a battle broke out. I was injured and thought you healed me. I thought I found a new friend."

Tsunade's eyes widened, that's why he hated her. He must've felt betrayed when he found out different.

"Shortly afterwards, Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru for more power. You dispatched me along with Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzaka, Chouji akimichi, and Neji Hyuga. You authorized the use of force. There were five escorts for Sasuke, Six of us, so we had the numerical advantage, but most of us were genin with one chunin leading.

Couji fought a guy called Jirobo, Neji fought Kidomaru, Kiba fought Sakon and Ukon, Shikamaru fought Tayuya, leaving me to fight Sasuke at the Valley of the End. He refused to come on his free will, so I used force. I nearly died, but thanks to the Nine Tails, I survived and mange to bring him back. When I came back you called me a demon and banished me. Shizune burned down my home. I want revenge."

They didn't regret what they would do, that much Naruto could feel, hardening his resolve even more, but they did realize how screwed they were.

"Know for my real revenge." Naruto smiled wickedly.

"You'll both make perfect concubines. As such, I have repressed Tsunade's age to 20, and Shizune will stop aging at 20. Until I claim you as my concubines, 10 years from know, when my base form reaches 16, I will claim you as my concubines. Shizune is more of a quick fuck. She has nothing to offer, besides her body. Tsunade is a Senju however, as such, she will bare a heir for me when I feel like it. For that time, you will act normal. I will be placing a seal on you however, that will take you to a pocket dimension I created. You will both need to get your breasts milked everyday starting at 2 o'clock. For every ten minutes after 2, your breasts will fill with another cup of milk. For every hour, they will grow a cup size permanently. For every day you skip, your cow persona will gain a bigger percentage of your mind causing you to moo, or fondle your breasts. If it reaches 100%, which will take 10 consecutive days of skipping, you will be a cow in human body."

He smiled at the horrified look on there faces.

"Oh, and we haven't reached your punishment for today. Tsunade thought it was good to lie to me granting you one punishment each. Then you guy's failed your task. That would be two punishments. Then Shizune hesitated to come to me before the task that's another punishment bringing it up to four."

"Strip." Against there will, there body moved, resulting in them standing before him, butt naked.

"I think it is time to show you who's in charge. Or at least Shizune will. That's what she's for, a good fuck."

**_Lemon start_**

_Shizunes eye's completely glazed over, as Naruto inserted control. He wondered what he should do first, before beckoning her into a kneeling position. He grabbed her long black, pulling her up, causing her to scream from pain, before claiming her mouth, into a passionate, one sided kiss, one hand around her waste, groping her ass enthusiastically the other caressing her right, c- cup, breast._

_He let her go after two minutes, causing her to drop on the floor, completely unprepared. She wasn't given any time to recover, as Naruto told the out of breath Shizune to suck him of, working slowly at first, due to her being a novice. She hadn't had sex before and was regretting it. She was going to lose her first time like this, but she had no choice. She was doing the bare minimum necessary, only taking the tip in her mouth, in order to exploit the loop holes in his orders. _

_Unfortunately__, that didn't work, as Naruto forced her head closer, so close that her nose was poking the area just above his crotch. He then order her not to let a drop fall out of her mouth, or another punishment would be added. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, she was still a novice, so a bit of it dribbled down her mouth. As you can imagine, Naruto wasn't to impressed. _

_Forming the handseals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he summoned two, and gave one orders to penetrate Shizune from behind through her ass and another from the front, through her vagina. All the while, the real Naruto, would be sucked off by Shizune. Regardless to say, by the end of the night Shizune was no longer a virgin._

**_Lemon End_**

After that, Naruto placed the seals to bring them to his dimension on there backs. Next, he had Tsunade bring out the two vibrator toys she kept around in case there was ever an 'itch' that needed 'scratching.' He had them bothe serted. One in her ass the other her pussy, before turning them both to max. He also had her breasts grow 3 sizes, making them go from H to HH, I to II cup. He was surprised she could walk straight.

Shizune on the other hand was a concubine. Her only use was pleasing him. Her on going punishment for dropping some of his seed was being used by him and two shadow clones everyday. This way she can gain some experience at pleasing him. The punishment will be waved once she pleased him enough, or so he told her. He lied, he would be used like this for the rest of eternity, because he had no intention of allowing her to get away. The other to punishments were increasing her breast 2 sizes, making them D cups. This way he would have more fun every day. If she skipped out, then it is better for him. When she does show up, the sex will be that much better.


End file.
